Curse of the Belmont Clan Sonia of Belmont
by aachannoichi
Summary: This was written long before Lament of Innocence came out but I never finished it and never will finish it either. But I just thought I'd post it up anyways.
1. Default Chapter

The Curse Of The Belmont Clan  
Book II: Sonia of Belmont  
  
Chapter One: Sonia  
  
June, 1448  
  
Castle Court of Varacolaci  
  
It was another bright day in the murky courtyard of the Varacolaci palace. All of the creatures of the night had settled down to sleep, but during the daylight hours, the half-breeds ruled over the castle. There were chores that needed tending to at all times of the day and since half bred demons were shunned by their human counterparts, Varacolaci would give shelter to those half monsters who wished to be taken in. As the bright rays of sunshine poured over the otherwise dank and dreary castle, one of the elder maids of the house approached the Sonia's bedroom door carrying her morning meal.  
  
Sonia was still fast asleep with the thick black curtains drawn to ward away the sunlight. It was first thought that the child would have problems with sunlight because she was half vampire, but because of the human blood the flowed though her veins, the sunlight didn't bother her. The maid quietly entered the room and placed the meal on a nearby table, and then she went over to the curtains and drew them back letting the light pour in. Sonia felt the warm light all over her body, but she didn't wake up, she just turned her head away from the light.  
  
"My lady it is time for you to arise." The maid said in a sweet soft voice.  
  
"But I want to sleep just a little while longer." Sonia said pulling the warm white sheets over her head.  
  
"I cannot allow it my lady." The maid replied as she pulled the sheets away from Sonia's petite hands.  
  
Finally Sonia opened up her large blue eyes; she looked at her nurse maid and pouted.  
  
"And what is that look all about young Mistress?" The nurse maid inquired.  
  
"You will not let me rest." Sonia replied folding her arms across her chest. "You are very mean to me."  
  
"Oh come now young Mistress." The nurse maid said as she began to prepare Sonia's meal. "You mustn't spend all day sleeping. It is not good for you, besides, tonight is the night you meet your potential husband."  
  
Sonia looked at her nurse maid with an annoyed glance. The nurse maid saw the look and smiled.  
  
"Yes young Mistress, you are going to meet your potential husband tonight."  
  
Sonia sighed with disgust and placed the large white pillow over her head.  
  
"Surely you aren't looking forward to meeting Lord Tepes's son?"  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"Come now my lady." The maid said. "Any woman who marries Adrian Tepes will be one the most fortunate woman in history. "  
  
Sonia said nothing.  
  
"My lady," The nurse maid said removing the pillow from Sonia's head. "Do you realize that his father is the most powerful man in Transylvania?"  
  
"Yes Marta." She replied with her voice filling with distain. "Father told me all about him. He said if I married into the Tepes family our two families would rule over all Transylvania."  
  
"And possibly the world." The nurse maid chimed in. "But apart from that, you and young Master Tepes would have the most divine children."  
  
"Children?"  
  
"Oh certainly young Mistress." The nurse maid said softly as she prepared everything for Sonia's meal. "Young Master Tepes is very handsome and you yourself are a great beauty, the children you will have will be absolutely lovely and poses immense power."  
  
"Power?" Sonia questioned.  
  
"Enough talk now my lady." The nurse maid said quickly changing the subject. "You have to eat now."  
  
Sonia sat down at the small table use for her to eat breakfast. Quickly she began to nibble at the various meats and other goodies that were laid out for her breakfast. Once her hunger was satiated she began to drink from the small white cup that was on the tray. She set the little cup down for a moment and looked at the dark red liquid inside. Instantly her slight thirst elevated, quickly she wrapped her thin pink lips around the small cup and eagerly drank the bitter scarlet nectar inside. Once she had partaken of the liquid and her thirst was quenched. Marta poured her another cup of the red liquid and she drank another cup full before she finished the carefully prepared meal before her.  
  
As the day began to draw to a close, Sonia picked the little white posies that grew in the far west garden. It was such a lovely and warm day she decided to pay her respects to her mother. When Lexa's body had been returned to Varacolaci after Sonia's birth, Varacolaci decided to have her body buried in the northwest corner of the woods that surrounded the Varacolaci palace. The forest was full of wild monsters which protected the manor from being attacked.  
  
Most of the inhabitants of the Varacolaci palace never ventured anywhere near the forest, but Sonia, who from the time she was about five years old began to question where her mother was, was given special permission to enter the forest any time she choose and if any of the monsters ever harmed her, they would all have to answer to Varacolaci, a fate no one ever wanted.  
  
Sonia finished picking her flowers and started down the path that led to where her mother was buried happily walking along the way. It was a far distance between the castle and Lexa's grave site, but to Sonia it didn't seem that long, she had made the journey many times and the distance never seemed to vex her. Finally she saw in the distance, the light the shone brightly on the stone figure of a weeping angel and marked Lexa's burial site. This was the only part of the dense forest that had light, which presumably was why Varacolaci had chosen this particular place. Sonia ran up to the stone angel, kissed its forehead, and placed her flowers at the angels' feet.  
  
"Hello Mother." She said kneeling down next to the angel. "Mother tonight is the night where I meet my potential husband. I don't understand why I have to meet a husband Mother; I would very much like it to be just father and I forever."  
  
Sonia slumped down and placed her head on the ground. As she lay there, tears began to stream from her big blue eyes.  
  
"I really wish you were here to explain this to me Mother. Sometimes, I get so lonely and feel like no one understands me."  
  
She sighed and began to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"But I mustn't be too sad Mother." She said once again sitting up next to the angel. "I shall greet this Mr. Tepes like I do any other guest at our manor. I will be kind and warm to him, for I know it is what you would like me to do, isn't it Mother?"  
  
Sonia stood up and gently brushed the dirt off of her dress.  
  
"I apologize for making this visit so very short, but I was told not to wonder off to far, but I wanted to pay you a visit before the night began."  
  
Sonia kissed the stone angel's head and said goodbye before dashing off back to the castle courtyard. Once she had cleared the path, she was greeted by her nurse maid, Marta who had a wicked scowl on her face. Sonia saw the look on her face and she instantly knew that she was in serious trouble.  
  
"I asked you not to wonder off too far." The nurse maid said angrily.  
  
"I apologize Marta." Sonia said softly.  
  
"Never the less." Marta sighed. "It will be nightfall soon; we must prepare you for tonight's festivities."  
  
Marta grabbed Sonia by the wrist and led her back into the castle. Once they were up to Sonia's private quarters, Marta and several other servant girls quickly undressed Sonia and placed her in the waiting bath. The servant girls washed Sonia's long blonde hair and scrubbed her back with the sweetest smelling oils from the Orient. Meanwhile Marta increased the fire in the fireplace and lit the candles that decorated Sonia's bedroom. Once Sonia was done being bathed, Marta quickly handed one of the servant girls the long white dress that Sonia was going to wear for tonight's festivities; Sonia sat in front of the fire and dried off both her hair and body. As Marta began to gently comb her hair, there came a knock at the bedroom door.  
  
"My lady is unclothed at the moment; please return at a later time."  
  
"But she is my daughter, and I wish to see her."  
  
Sonia was about to get up and open the door for her father when she was stopped by Marta, who beckoned to one of the servant girl to cover Sonia up, while she opened the door. The moment that Varacolaci entered the room, the temperature of the room lowered instantly and the candles and fire in the fireplace flickered wildly. It was a phenomenon that always occurred when Varacolaci entered a room, and it always seemed to amaze Sonia, but she loved watching the special way a room would change when her father entered a room.  
  
"Good evening My Lord." Marta said bowing respectfully.  
  
"Good evening My Lord." The two servant girls said in unison and bowing deeply.  
  
Varacolaci nodded to the servant women and stared at Sonia with a bright smile. She was getting to be such a beautiful young lady and each day she looked more and more like her mother.  
  
"Good evening Father." Sonia said softly.  
  
"Sonia my beloved." Varacolaci said walking over to her and hugging her tightly. "Are you looking forward to meeting young Master Tepes tonight?"  
  
"Well." Sonia stuttered. "I must be honest with you father. I am not."  
  
"Why my child?"  
  
"Because." Sonia stared into Varacolaci's icy hazel eyes and hesitated.  
  
"Because what Sonia." He prodded.  
  
"Because I want to stay here with you forever."  
  
Varacolaci smiled and hugged Sonia tightly.  
  
"Oh my sweet Sonia." He said letting go of her and lifting her chin so their eyes could lock. "How I would love to spend eternity here with you, but that would be very selfish of me."  
  
"No it wouldn't father." Sonia protested. "I would like nothing more then to remain here with you."  
  
"But you see my sweet Sonia." Varacolaci continued. "Getting married is apart of you becoming a woman, it wouldn't be fair of me to keep you a child forever. Don't you want to become a woman?"  
  
Sonia said nothing.  
  
"Sonia?" He questioned. "Answer me Sonia."  
  
"I guess I do father."  
  
"Good girl." Varacolaci kissed her forehead. "Now you must get dressed, our guests will arrive soon."  
  
"Yes father." Sonia answered sorrowfully.  
  
"Listen to me my child." Varacolaci said. "I love you dearly. You bring so much joy into this ancient house and the day that you leave this house will be the worst day of my life, but I want you to bring the same joy to a new house, I want that same lovely smile to grace your new home, I want my future son-in-law to wake up next to your beautiful face."  
  
"Father." Sonia said blushing.  
  
"No, no it's true my child." He kissed Sonia on the forehead again. "But enough of this get dressed because our guests will arrive soon."  
  
"Yes father." 


	2. The Engagement Announcement

The Curse of the Belmont Clan  
Book II: Sonia of Belmont  
  
Chapter Two: The Engagement Announcement  
  
The evening had begun, this was the grandest night that the Varacolaci castle had seen in ages. The ballroom had been carefully decorated for this momentous occasion. If the two families did unite, they would become the most powerful clan in the world. The chances of Alucard choosing Sonia seemed high. This was the last of many parties for Lord Tepes and his son, and Lord Tepes held most of his son's potential suitors with much disdain and was quite vocal about his feelings, therefore Sonia was the last hope for Alucard.  
  
The party began at about eleven at night. All the guests had arrived and were all seated at the dining table. Both Lord Tepes and Varacolaci were seated side by side, laughing joyously at the actors that entertained all those who were seated at the table. Sonia was seated next to her father and directly across from her was Alucard. While their father's were enjoying the nights' festivities, Sonia and Alucard sat silently, avoiding each other's gaze.  
  
"Well done." Varacolaci said cheering at the end of the performance. "Well done indeed."  
  
"Yes Varacolaci." Lord Tepes said taking a drink of his blood red wine. "This has been a most joyous night. Do you not agree son?"  
  
Alucard looked up from his dinner plate and said firmly, "Yes father."  
  
"Oh don't be so shy son, Lord Varacolaci and his enchanting daughter are showing us the best time, I think either of us has had in ages."  
  
"Thank you Lord Tepes." Varacolaci said humbly.  
  
"There's no need for formality Varacolaci." Lord Tepes said softly. "Just call me Vladimir, and that goes for you two Sonia."  
  
"Thank you Lord Vladimir." Sonia said softly.  
  
"She is a beautiful and well mannered lady." Vladimir said softly. "Just the kind of lovely lady that I want to welcome as my daughter."  
  
The entire room went silent and a large smile appeared on Varacolaci's face.  
  
"Sonia would you like to be the wife to my son?"  
  
Sonia's father beckoned her to stand and answer.  
  
"It would so please me Lord Vladimir, that is, if both Lord Alucard and father do not have any objections."  
  
"My child." Varacolaci said hugging his daughter tightly. "It would please me very much to see you wed Lord Alucard."  
  
"And what of you my son?" Vladimir asked turning to his son. "Are you pleased with Sonia?"  
  
Alucard stood up and said sternly, "Yes Father, I am pleased with Lady Sonia; nothing would please me more then to wed her Sir."  
  
All present cheered with delight.  
  
"Let's have a toast." Vladimir said boisterously raising his glass. "To my son Alucard and my future daughter Sonia, may your marriage be eternal and prosperous."  
  
"Here, here!" Varacolaci said.  
  
The night progressed into what seemed like infinity, the engagement of Alucard and Sonia was complete. However, Alucard stood alone on a balcony watching the celebration in silence. This was not a joyous occasion, but rather a mournful time. Alucard knew with this union with Varacolaci's daughter, their children could possibly bring about the destruction of the human race. No human would dare stand between the most powerful vampire clan in the world. Alucard sighed; this is not what his dearly departed mother would want.  
  
Alucard watch quietly as the fireworks blazed brightly in the night sky. His long white hair blew softly in the gentle wind as he looked up into the blackened sky. He contemplated ways to get out of this marriage, but it seemed inevitable. There was no two ways about this; he was going to have to marry Sonia.  
  
While he was lost in deep thought, he heard the sounds of running. It was Sonia, she must have been a few dozen feet away, but he could smell her sweet skin, even from that distance. Finally she came into view, at first she didn't see Alucard standing there, but then she spotted him.  
  
"Good Evening my Lord." She said softly panting.  
  
"Lady Sonia, where are you, you naughty girl?" Her nurse maid called out.  
  
"Please hide me Sir." She said in earnest.  
  
Alucard saw the helpless expression on her face, so he took her by the hand and hid her underneath his cloak. Finally the nurse maid saw him standing there, and she bowed.  
  
"Good evening Master Alucard." She said panting wildly.  
  
"Good evening Miss."  
  
"Have you seen Lady Sonia pass though here Sir?" She questioned. "It's getting late and Master Varacolaci thinks it is time for her to rest for the night."  
  
"No my good woman." Alucard said politely. "I have not seen my bride; I think you may have been mistaken."  
  
"Please excuse the disturbance Sir." She said bowing and turning in the opposite direction.  
  
"Is she gone?" Sonia said peeking her head out from behind Alucard's cloak.  
  
"Yes she is." Alucard replied.  
  
Sonia came all the way out.  
  
"Thank you my Lord." She said softly. "I really want to stay awake for the rest of the festivities tonight."  
  
"Do you always have go to bed before dawn?"  
  
"Yes. Father thinks it best for me to go to bed before one in the morrow."  
  
"Really?" Alucard questioned. "Have you ever stayed up with your father?"  
  
"Never." She replied innocently. "I was told because father is a merchant that he must stay awake very late."  
  
"Merchant?"  
  
"Yes, that is what father does during the night hours, which is why I never see him during most of the day and night."  
  
Alucard looked at her strangely. This girl must not know her father was a vampire. How on earth could Varacolaci have kept this from her for so long? Even more perplexing was why was she never raised as a vampire? Varacolaci was the second most powerful house in the vampire clan, raising a child, even if it was a half breed was important all vampires, especially knowing that your daughter could become a member of the Tepes clan; none of this was making any sense.  
  
"Is there something wrong my Lord?" Sonia questioned. "You look perplexed."  
  
"I apologize my Lady." Alucard said gently. "I am suddenly not feeling well, perhaps I should return to my father at this time."  
  
"Is there something I should do my Lord?"  
  
"No." Alucard assured her. "Perhaps it is time for you to retire my Lady, shall I accompany you to your quarters?"  
  
Sonia blushed wildly.  
  
"I do not think that would be appropriate my lord."  
  
"Perhaps you are right my Lady." Alucard said softly. "Would you like to meet sometime during the day tomorrow?"  
  
"I would love to my Lord, but." She hesitated.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I don't know if father would approve of it my Lord."  
  
"Surely he would." He said cheerfully. "For I shall be your husband, I know he would be pleased to have me visit you, please do not forsake me."  
  
"Well." Sonia stuttered, but she looked at his handsome face and into his piercing gray eyes and was helpless to resist. "Very well."  
  
"Thank you my dear Lady." Alucard said. "You shall not regret this."  
  
Alucard grabbed Sonia and held her tightly in his arms. He could feel the watchful gaze of both his father and Varacolaci vigilantly watching them on the balcony from the courtyard below. For now he wanted this engagement to be a show for their benefit; however this marriage wouldn't be the end of the human race after-all. This could be the beginning of human salvation. This marriage would possibly prove to be more fruitful then he'd ever imagined. 


	3. Bitter Revelation

The Curse of the Belmont Clan  
Book II: Sonia of Belmont  
  
Chapter Three: Bitter Revelation  
  
For the first time in a very long while, Sonia was awake before her nurse maid. The excitement of meeting her fiancée filled her with such joy. When she thought seeing Alucard again, seeing those striking grey eyes of his, those thin pale lips, and his long white hair and flesh made her giggle with girlish delight. She wondered what they would do today when he came to visit her. Probably he would come and inspect the grounds; someday Alucard would be expected to inherit the house and land around Varacolaci manor. But it did not matter; for Sonia, it was the idea that he was coming to see her and her alone.  
  
"Good morning young Mistress." Marta said cheerfully. "I am quite surprised to see you awake before me that morrow."  
  
"Yes my dear Marta." She said spinning happily. "I am quite happy this morrow."  
  
"Even though it is a gloomy day?" Marta said sitting down the tray of food.  
  
"Oh yes Marta." She responded gleefully. "For I am going to be a married woman soon."  
  
"So you are please with Lord Alucard?"  
  
"I couldn't be more happy that he has chosen me, Marta." Sonia said dancing around the room. "He's so handsome."  
  
"That indeed he his Mistress."  
  
"Only thing that bothers me Marta is he appears to be much older then I."  
  
"Oh he is my dear." She answered setting up everything for Sonia's breakfast. "Master Alucard is about 50 or so."  
  
"My." She said sorrowfully. "I am only 14. I must seem a silly child compared to him."  
  
"Tis nothing to be upset about Mistress." Marta assured. "Compared to both Lord Dracula and Lord Varacolaci you are both children."  
  
"But never the less Marta."  
  
"I assure you Mistress; this is not going to be a problem for you." She interrupted. "In about 100 years or so you will not notice the difference in age, now come sit and eat Mistress."  
  
Sonia sat down at the small table and began to drink the small cup that was full of deep red liquid, once again, the slight thirst that she had was quenched instantly. Marta poured her another cup of red wine and she drank another cup full before she eagerly ate the carefully prepared meal before her. Once breakfast was finished, Sonia bathed and put on the blue and white dress that was always one of her favorites.  
  
"I must get on with my chores Mistress." Marta said preparing to leave. "Do you require me for anything else?"  
  
"Yes, could you please alert me when Master Alucard comes?" She said happily. "I will be in the library."  
  
"Most certainly Mistress."  
  
"Thank you Marta."  
  
Sonia made the extensive trek from her bedroom to family library. The library was one of her most favorite places in the manor. Even on the most cloudy day, there it was always bright and cheery. Besides this was where she could learn about her family history and about her mother, although there wasn't much information about her. Despite that, Sonia could see a beautifully painted picture of her hanging up. It was always the first place that she would visit before heading to one of the many books or parchments.  
  
"Good morning mother." Sonia said looking up at the portrait. "I hope you are well today?"  
  
The picture of Lexa was always the same, her standing in a beautiful red dress with a sad expression on her face, but otherwise she looked beautiful and radiant. Her long blonde hair flowed around her thin waist, it seem to be blowing from a breeze and her dark blue eyes seemed so distant, not the eyes of someone who was just married.  
  
"Mistress?" Marta questioned.  
  
"Mother, I met my fiancée last night." Sonia continued without even hearing Marta. He seems very nice and he is very handsome."  
  
Realizing that Sonia didn't hear Marta, Alucard walked in and beckoned Marta to leave them alone.  
  
"Good morning my Lady." Alucard said creeping up behind her.  
  
"Good morning my Lord." Sonia said bowing and sounding embarrassed.  
  
"Who is this woman?" Alucard asked.  
  
"This is a portrait of my mother." She said softly. "Father told me that this was painted on their wedding day."  
  
"Really?" Alucard said suspiciously. "So this is the infamous Lexa of Lasi."  
  
"Lasi?" Sonia questioned.  
  
"Yes." Alucard answered. "She was a runaway; she fled Lasi to escape from your father."  
  
"You must be mistaken." Sonia corrected instantly. "My mother was a decedent of the Incubus bloodline, their wedding was the most splendid in the country. I know nothing about her running away or of this Lasi."  
  
"You poor child," Alucard said sorrowfully. "You were never told of your true origin."  
  
"There is nothing to tell."  
  
"Your mother was raped by your father." Alucard said. "There was never a wedding. The night they were supposed to wed, she fled the town of Lasi and your father destroyed the city and everyone in it."  
  
"That's not true." She said walking away from Alucard.  
  
"She hid from him for months until she died in child labor."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Your mother was a human. You and I are half breeds."  
  
Sonia tried to cover her ears, but Alucard pulled them away from her head.  
  
"Sonia, you are half vampire."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with tears streaming down her face. "I've never heard of such a word. Father is nobility, as are you."  
  
"We're nobility of an evil sect." Alucard said. "We feast on the blood of humans to exist."  
  
"Stop it!" Sonia cried.  
  
"You've never heard of this because your father has done an excellent job of hiding it from you all these years, but you must know now what you are Sonia."  
  
"Lies!" She cried. "All lies."  
  
"Sonia, have you ever been away from this castle?" Alucard questioned.  
  
"I'm not allowed to go beyond the forest."  
  
"Did you ever question why Sonia?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's because humans fear us." He said. "They tremble at the very sight of us."  
  
"What about Marta and my maids in waiting?" Sonia questioned.  
  
"Half breeds like us."  
  
"You're lying." Sonia said in disbelief.  
  
"Come with me and I shall show you." Alucard said sternly. "The truth that has been hidden from you all these years."  
  
Alucard took Sonia by the wrists and pulled her out of the library and soon they vanished out of the castle. Alucard's horse was waiting outside; he placed Sonia on the gigantic black stallion and hopped on the beasts back as well.  
  
"Wait." Marta cried trying to stop them from leaving. "You cannot take my lady beyond the forest."  
  
"Hyah!" Alucard said forcing the steed to gallop.  
  
Sonia held on to Alucard's waist tightly as the black horse galloped though the dense forest. Secretly, she had always wondered what lie beyond the forest, but father had insisted to her there was nothing beyond the forest except for a few poor villagers and after that it was a barren wasteland for thousands of miles around. She had always believed that. Alucard had to be wrong, why would father lie to her? It didn't make any sense.  
  
The forest seemed to stretch on for eternity. The monsters that has sworn not to hurt Sonia as she passed though the woods stood by and watched as she and Alucard sped through the dank forest. Finally there was a break in the darkness. It appeared that the forest was coming to an end. There was a part of Sonia that was relieved that they were coming out of the woods, but there was another part that was terrified. She felt bad for disobeying father's orders, she'd never been disobedient before, when father finds out he will be furious.  
  
"Whoa." Alucard said slowing down the horse.  
  
Sonia looked around, what father was wasn't true at all. Once they had crossed the forest, there was beautiful city on the opposite side. This didn't make any sense. Why was father lying to her all this time? There were some poor people, true, but most of these people seemed like those who lived in Varacolaci manor.  
  
Alucard's steed came to a full stop finally, and Alucard dismounted from the horse. Tying the horse to a nearby post, Alucard help Sonia off of the massive beast and the pair began to walk around town. The townspeople saw Sonia and Alucard and would avert their eyes instantly. Sonia saw the look of fear on everyone's face and she was confused. Why wouldn't they bow or even greet them? Was this how they treated royalty here?  
  
"Why is everyone avoiding us my lord?" Sonia questioned.  
  
"Because they know what we are." He said.  
  
"What are we my lord?" She questioned softly.  
  
"Half breeds." He answered. "Those who are half human and half demon."  
  
"Half demon?"  
  
Finally they had come to the hall of records. Alucard took Sonia by the hand and let her up the stairs. Everyone watched in silence as the pair entered the building.  
  
"What is this place?" Sonia asked.  
  
"This is the hall of records."  
  
Alucard and Sonia walked around until he came to a set of parchments about the history of Transylvania. Alucard thumbed though several of the parchments until he came to the one he was looking for.  
  
"Look at this." Alucard said.  
  
Sonia looked at the parchment; it was from the year before she was born.  
  
"The destruction of Lasi." Sonia started to read. "The bustling city of Lasi was destroyed by the vampire Varacolaci after his chosen bride fled the city."  
  
Sonia looked at the parchment with tears welling in her crystal blue eyes. This just had to be some kind of terrible mistake. From the beginning she recalled her father's tales of how much her mother adored her husband. She would never run from him. Also the tales of their wedding, how it was the most splendid wedding in Varacolaci history. No other wedding rivaled this one; it was all a lie.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Sonia questioned with tears streaming down her soft face.  
  
"I want you to know the truth." Alucard responded softly. "I want you to know about your past before you proceed into the future."  
  
Sonia couldn't believe it what she had just read, the tears streamed down her pale face. Alucard watched Sonia weeping bitterly, he wanted desperately to say or do something to console her. Perhaps this wasn't the best approach, but she had to learn about her sordid past, and it was clear as crystal that Varacolaci wasn't going to be the one to tell her.  
  
"Please forgive me my Lady." Alucard said placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was no my intent to upset you."  
  
Sonia looked up into his stern face and penetrating gray eyes. Deep down, she understood that he wasn't trying to, intentionally hurt her, but all this at once was terribly painful.  
  
"What am I to do now?" She asked softly.  
  
"Knowing what you do, do you still wish to wed me?" Alucard asked.  
  
"I." She broke off. "I do not think I can answer such a question now."  
  
"I understand." Alucard said.  
  
Alucard took Sonia by the hand and both moved quickly out of the hall of records, back to the gigantic black steed. Alucard took Sonia by her tiny little waist and placed her on the back of the horse. Just as he was about to mount the beast, he was stopped by the mayor of the city.  
  
"Lord Tepes." The portly man asked nervously. "Is there something that I can assist you with this fine afternoon?"  
  
"No," Alucard said sternly. "There is not."  
  
"Your presents has disrupted our silent city." He continued in the same nervous tone. "Are you sure there is something that I cannot assist you or Miss."  
  
"Sonia." Sonia added kindly.  
  
"Sonia?" The mayor questioned sounding more nervous by the second. "Miss Sonia, are you Lord Vara. Varacolaci's daughter?"  
  
"Yes I am." She said kindly.  
  
"Mistress Varacolaci." The mayor said turning pale. "How do you fare this fine morning?"  
  
"Very well kind sir." She responded smiling brightly to him.  
  
"Lord Tepes." The mayor said gulping with tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow. "Do you have much business here this morrow?"  
  
"Fear not good Mayor" Alucard said mounting his great black beast. "For I and Lady Varacolaci are departing."  
  
"Forgive me Lord Tepes." The mayor said with his voice cracking. "It's just that after last night with the celebration, we lost so many villagers. Many are unnerved by your presents here."  
  
"I understand." Alucard replied beginning to sound annoyed. "I bid you good day Sir."  
  
The massive black beast reared up and began to gallop off back toward the dark forest. As the horse galloped off, Sonia couldn't help but turn around and look at the mayor. He seemed so nervous, as did everyone who had cast eyes on them in the town. This all was terribly perplexing, but one thing was certain, father had many things to explain. 


	4. Blind Lies Vividly Illustrated

The Curse of the Belmont Clan  
Book II: Sonia of Belmont  
  
Chapter Four: Blind Lies Vividly Illustrated  
  
When Sonia returned to Varacolaci manor she ran to her room and refused to let anyone in to see her. The events of the day were taxing, her head throbbed slightly, but her mind was too consumed with questions to sleep off the pain. Night had fallen over the manor and Sonia knew her father was going to come and see her, especially since she had forbidden anyone to disturb her.  
  
Sonia sat on her bed and looked out the window at the cloudy sky crossing over the gibbous moon. A cold chill shot up her spine; she could feel her father walking down the hall toward her bedroom. Fear began to consume her thoughts. How was she going to face him?  
  
"Sonia?" Varacolaci said sternly as he pounded on the thick wooden door. "Let me in."  
  
Sonia stood up sorrowfully opened the door. As always the flames of the candles flickered wildly as Varacolaci entered her room.  
  
"Good evening father." Sonia said softly.  
  
"Good evening Sonia my dear." He responded sternly. "I was told that you've spent most of the day alone."  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"I was also informed that Alucard was here."  
  
"Yes he was father."  
  
"What did you two do?" He asked.  
  
Sonia stood there silently, she wanted to tell him so many things, but she just clammed up and responded, "Nothing."  
  
"Really?" He questioned. "How long did you meet with him?"  
  
"For a little while today day;" She said softly. "He wasn't here very long."  
  
"Did you discuss plans for the wedding?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Are you going to wear the dress that your mother wore on our wedding day?" Varacolaci asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." Sonia said softly.  
  
"I know you've always wanted to wear it." He said softly. "Ever since you were a little girl you had your eye on it."  
  
"Yes father." Sonia said giggling slightly. "You are right."  
  
"Well there is much to plan for my child." Varacolaci said. "Would you like to discuss your wedding over dinner?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Varacolaci and Sonia walked out of her room and down the brightly lit corridors of Varacolaci manor. Sonia looked around at the various servants and court members that always surrounded her and her father, but everything was different now. If it was true, everything that Alucard had told her, then, there was no way she could continue to live in the manor with them. Finally they came to the top of the winding staircase that leads down to the main hall of the manor. At the bottom of the stairs was the entire court of Varacolaci manor.  
  
"Good Evening Lord Varacolaci and Lady Sonia." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Good evening." Varacolaci said as he escorted Sonia down the stairs.  
  
Once down the stairs, Varacolaci walked up to his two top commanders Istvan and Marton, walking up to them was Grazi, Varacolaci's advisor. Sonia looked at them all as they surrounded father. Her heart shot into her throat, she had lied to father about what had happened when Alucard came by. What if someone saw her leave the grounds, what if Marta had told one of them and now they were telling father? He would be furious with her.  
  
Suddenly Varacolaci turned and looked at Sonia with a smile, and then his gaze turned back to his confidantes. Before Sonia had a chance to ponder what they were discussing any further, her maids in waiting surrounded her and began to question her about Alucard and the wedding.  
  
"Come my friends," Varacolaci said cheerfully. "Let us dine."  
  
Everyone walked into lavish dining room.  
  
Sonia began to clam herself as the entire court began to walk into the dining room. As usual, Varacolaci placed himself at the head of the dining table and Sonia was seated next to him. A delicious feast was laid out before them, but before the began to eat, Varacolaci stood up and began to talk.  
  
"My friends." He said sternly. "As you all know, our lovely Sonia will be getting married to the head of the Tepes clan."  
  
All present began to cheer and clap.  
  
"Yes, we are much honored that Lord Dracula and his son shall be joining with our ancient family."  
  
"Here, here!" Grazi said happily.  
  
"Sonia," Varacolaci said addressing his daughter. "You do honor your father as well as the house of Varacolaci, is there anything you wish to say tonight?"  
  
"Father I." Sonia stuttered as she looked around the room at all the members of her father's court.  
  
She wanted question everything that Alucard had told her today, but she couldn't form the words. She didn't want to hurt them. These were the people that she's spent her entire life around, people who've known her since birth. If she just blurted out that they were all monsters, it would crush them, not to mention enrage father, as much as she had questions, she now wasn't the time to get answers.  
  
"Speak up now child." Varacolaci said.  
  
"I just want to thank all of you for supporting father and I."  
  
"Is that all Sonia?" Varacolaci questioned. "Is there nothing more you wish to interject?"  
  
"Actually father," She said softly. "I am not feeling well, my I please be excused from dinner tonight?"  
  
"But of course my child." He replied.  
  
"Please excuse me everyone."  
  
Sonia got up from the table and her maids in waiting were about to accompany her, when she stopped them.  
  
"Please, I wish to be alone."  
  
Sonia rushed upstairs and back to her room. Her stomach was in such pain and her head throbbed. She collapsed onto the soft bed and sleep finally came over her.  
  
Sonia's blue eyes opened finally. It was still pitch black outside. The father and the others would still be awake at this hour. Sonia looked around her darken room. Most of the candles had melted away except one which still had a little light to it. Wanting something to eat, but not wanting to disturb Marta or the other servants, she decided to go get something to eat herself. Maybe if she was lucky, they hadn't clean up the dining hall yet.  
  
Sonia took the candle that still glowed brightly and she quietly opened up the door of her bed chamber and began to walk down the hall. Which she wondered down the black corridors, she could hear the sounds of someone screaming wildly, it was a horrible, blood chilling scream that made Sonia shudder with fear. Hopefully someone would help that poor woman. Before she got to the main hall stairs, the screams had stopped, but were shortly replaced by the cries of a baby.  
  
"That's odd?" Sonia questioned.  
  
Sonia walked down the stairs and she could see that the dinning hall was still all a glow; thankfully they hadn't cleaned up yet. Sonia pushed the doors to the dining hall opened slightly and she could see her father sitting in his normal spot feasting on something. She was going to go in further, when she noticed it. Father was feasting on the baby. Her blood ran cold as she saw the blood of that child pouring from his mouth. Sonia went pale.  
  
A strong gust of wind pushed the door open and father saw is daughter standing there with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"So." He said setting the dead babe down. "You know the truth of your heritage."  
  
Sonia said nothing.  
  
"I hate to show you the truth this way." He said standing up walking toward Sonia. "But you wouldn't tell me the truth this evening, so I had no choice."  
  
Sonia stood there silent, rigid with fear.  
  
"Say something child."  
  
Sonia said nothing.  
  
"I apologize my child." He said walking closer to her. "I wanted to spare you the horrors of being a vampire. It is quite messy after all. I wanted you to lead a carefree life, one like a human noblewoman would lead, not one where you had to kill for your meals."  
  
Finally Varacolaci and Sonia were face to face.  
  
"Do you forgive your father for lying to you?"  
  
Sonia was mortified, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, there was so much to say, to ask, but she could say nothing. Overwhelmed, Sonia fainted. 


	5. Sonia's Resolve

Curse of the Belmont Clan  
Book II: Sonia of Belmont  
  
Chapter Five: Sonia's Resolve  
  
Sonia had finally come to; father was standing over her as well as Grazi and Marton. The night sky was beginning to wane, soon it would be morning and they would have to leave her side.  
  
"Father!" Sonia said sounding startled.  
  
"You're finally awake my child." Varacolaci said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes." She responded softly. "Last night."  
  
"Was no dream Sonia." Varacolaci said sternly. "I want to you know the truth about our family."  
  
"Yes young Mistress." Grazi said. "It is time you learn the ways of the vampires."  
  
"There will be time enough for that later Grazi." Varacolaci replied sternly. "But now, our time here is short, it will be dawn soon and we must sleep until nightfall."  
  
"Father." Sonia questioned. "Why?"  
  
"Why what Sonia?"  
  
"Why all the deception?" She said angrily.  
  
"As I said before Sonia, to protect you."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"I lost your mother because of what I am." He said lightning up his normal stern tone. "I did not wish to loose you as well."  
  
"Father."  
  
"Listen Sonia." Varacolaci said holding her tightly. "There are things you do not understand about our world and the human world. Humans hate us. We are shunned and scorned; I didn't want you to have to know what that was like. Here you are loved and well protected."  
  
"But father."  
  
"Listen to me child." He said letting go of Sonia and staring deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "Humans deserve no pity or mercy; they are merely food for vampires. They are weak and inferior to us in every way, the less interaction we have with them the stronger the vampire clan shall be."  
  
Sonia looked into her father's dark hazel eyes and for the first time ever, she was afraid of him. The words he spoke sent a cold chill down her spine, she never knew father could be so callus; this was not the same father she knew.  
  
"Our time is growing ever shorter Sonia." Varacolaci said. "When I arise tonight, I want you there."  
  
"Ye-Yes father." She said softly.  
  
"Good girl." He said kissing her on the check. "Grazi, Marton, it is time for us to depart."  
  
"Yes my Lord." The said in unison preparing to exit Sonia's room  
  
"If ever you wish to venture outside the forest again, you have my permission Sonia, but I would not recommend it. You are not strong enough to fend against a horde of humans."  
  
Varacolaci and the others departed, leaving Sonia there to contemplate everything that had happened. Father was so cold and wicked, that was a side of him she'd never seen, and never wished to see it again. He was so scary as he talked about the humans. From everything she had seen when she went into town with Alucard yesterday, they seemed harmless enough. It was true they were very frightened of her and Alucard, but surely that didn't make them weaker or inferior. She had to know if what father said was true, but the only one who could tell her the truth would be Alucard. She had to find him.  
  
A few hours later, Sonia had dressed and asked one of the coachmen to take her to see Lord Alucard. The ride to the Tepes castle was long and often times frightening. There were all kinds of horrifying monsters that lurked around the forest that surrounding the massive castle. Thankfully none of them had dared disturb the carriage that Sonia was traveling in. Finally after a very long ride, the carriage was coming to a stop.  
  
When the carriage had come to a complete stop, Sonia was greeted by one of the servants of the house who instantly helped out of the carriage.  
  
"What is your business here young lady?" The servant questioned.  
  
"I am here to see Lord Alucard."  
  
"And who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I am Lady Sonia Varacolaci, Master Alucard's betrothed."  
  
"Oh my lady." The servant said bowing deeply. "Please forgive my insolence; I shall alert his Lordship of your arrival post haste." 


End file.
